


place a kiss on my cheekbone

by yunnings (ladylolli)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I can't write anything but sugamama and sick bby crow Hinata srry, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It’s been a while,</em> Sugawara sleepily thinks, staring at sunshine incarnate despite half-blinding his own eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	place a kiss on my cheekbone

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to anon  
> prompt: sugahina w/ sick hinata
> 
> ehhhh I wanted diabetes-inducing sugahina but it ended up sugamama and bby crow hinata /sweats
> 
> title from ellie goulding's 'figure 8'
> 
> beta credits: [rikotan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan)

“You awake?” Sugawara asked, brows furrowed as his hands wring the cloth dry. There was a constant pounding in his head, fading when Hinata felt dampness on his forehead. The pained crease between his eyebrows eased. Sugawara smiled, “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” There were dark circles under his eyes and, Hinata noted, Sugawara’s hair and clothes were a mess. It had looked as if Sugawara had gotten caught in the peak hour crowd on the way home; his clothes battered by stampeding passengers rushing towards a warm, cosy home. Sugawara’s jacket sleeve slipped off his shoulders to reveal the white shirt underneath.

“You okay?” Hinata croaked, shifting to sit up with the Sugawara’s aid. A chesty cough wrecked his small frame. Sugawara smiled when Hinata’s hands covered his mouth. _Cute_ , he thought, and offered Hinata a cup of water. “Thanks,” Hinata mumbles, gulping down water gratefully.

He was retrieving the cup of water and coaxing Hinata back into bed when he replied. “What do you think?” His expression was schooled into disapproval. “You’re sick and I’m nursing you and _of course_ I am tired-” Sugawara ended his rant abruptly, winded.

Shaking his head mutely, Hinata pulled the covers over himself. “I’m sor-,” A fit of coughing interrupted him. Hinata curled into himself, looking small and vulnerable; the opposite of the ball of sunshine from a day prior.

“You idiot.” Sugawara whispered, resigned. The bed dips under his weight.

Watery eyes peered into his pityingly.

“I know, I know,” Sugawara sighs, apologetic. “It’s not your fault.”

He stayed there, caressing and playing with soft hair until Hinata’s eyelids slip closed and breathing evened out.

-

Hinata is quiet when sick. He falls into deep slumber, focused on fighting an internal battle. In Hinata’s head, Sugawara likes to believe, Hinata’s jumping and sprinting and _active_ , maybe even on a hero’s quest to slay monstrous viruses; to make up for his lack of physical activity. It is disconcerting to know Hinata, and to know a _sick_ Hinata.

A pained gasp caught his attention. Sugawara exhaled and tried to calm his thudding heart as he spot tears gathering under Hinata’s closed eyelids. His heart breaks into a million shards. "Hinata," Sugawara croons, settling beside Hinata and stroking soft ginger hair comfortingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He flips the damp washcloth over, and observes fluttering eyelids.

“Hello,” Sugawara warily greets.

“‘ello,” Hinata rasps, peering into his face. “You look exhausted.”

Sugawara did not comment. “You okay?” He murmured quietly. Hinata looked as if he would wince at loud noises right now.

“Painful.” Hinata mumbled. He leaned towards Sugawara’s warmth and as an afterthought, croaked, “...Cold, too.” Sugawara edges nearer, pulling the blankets around Hinata more securely. Hinata’s hands were cold.

Sugawara offered sympathetic hums and tries to warm Hinata’s hands with his own under the blankets. It’s warm under the blankets, but to Hinata, his bed still feels cold. “Go back to sleep, Hinata.” He coaxed, “You’ll feel better.” Checking the clock, he took note to bring Tylenol in another four hours’ time.

-

"How about if I feed you?" Sugawara suggests cheekily. Hinata’s bowl of porridge lie mostly uneaten on top of the dining table. There was a mischievous glimmer in Sugawara’s eyes as he edges closer towards Hinata, eventually bringing their foreheads together. The feverish heat is still there, but better. _Eitherways_ , Sugawara thinks, regarding Hinata’s mostly untouched bowl of porridge, _Hinata should eat more to recover._

There is a lightness in his chest knowing that Hinata’s recovering.

Hinata edged away, face flushed darker. He moaned weakly and buried his face in his hands, peeking out to look at a laughing Sugawara. “I think the fever’ll come back,” he pouted. “Suga-san,” Hinata sniffled, “Please don’t tease me.”

Moisture leaks from his eyes and Sugawara’s stomach hurts. “Hinata,” Sugawara calls out. His body was still shaking from silent laughter. He cleared his throat, “Sorry, Hinata.” Sugawara apologised affectionately. He pats the spot Hinata had occupied earlier, coaxing his companion to return.

“I’ll stop, Hinata, so come back?”

“You won’t tease me?” Hinata asks warily. His body was wrecked by a fit of coughing before Hinata crawled over. “I’ll finish the porridge by myself,” Hinata mumbles resignedly.

 _Cute_ , Sugawara smirks, staring unabashedly as Hinata psyches himself up into eating.

His own porridge lie forgotten on the table.

-

“Suga-san, you awake?” Hinata asked, smiling brightly as he bounces on the bed. The sunlight accentuates his smile. _It’s been a while_ , Sugawara sleepily thinks, staring at sunshine incarnate despite half-blinding his own eyes.

“What’s up?” His voice was thick with sleep. Blinking sleep away from his eyes, Sugawara scans his companion. Hinata’s complexion looked better - no longer pale and haggard. Energy thrummed beneath Hinata’s small figure. _Lively, aren’t you?_ Sugawara grins. “Are you better?”

“Yes!” Hinata chirps. “Hey, hey,” Hinata bubbled, “Can I go out?” He got to his feet excitedly and exclaimed, “See! I’m fine already.”

There was a flush on his face. Sugawara scrunches his nose in concern and beckons Hinata over, his hands flitting past Hinata’s forehead. _Still feverish._ “Not today,” He rejects, tugging Hinata back onto the bed. “You still feel hot.” Sugawara was silent, looking at Hinata’s pout. “Maybe later today, okay?”

Hinata cheers.


End file.
